The Story of Herobrine
by Buffybot76
Summary: This is a fanfic my little girl is writing. Please be kind, she's only 11, but it's very good so far.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. Buffybot76 here. My daughter wanted me to post the Minecraft fic that she's written and I must say that I am very proud of her. She's only 11 and she has come up with a pretty good story. So please be kind with reviews and I hope that you enjoy my little girl's contribution to the fanfiction dot net community :)

The Story of Herobrine

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Minecraft or its characters.

_Hello there! In this story we're going to change things up a small bit, instead of Herobrine going crazy killing everyone, he's going to fall in love with a girl and earn his soul back and become kind and peacful again, but it sure is a long journey getting there. Anyway, enjoy! (BTW,I'm only 11 so if there's anything messed up, that's why. If you want you can leave suggestions on what should happen in like a sequil to this or something.)_

Chapter 1

It was your average day in Minecraft. There was Steve building his house, there was a creeper or two running around looking for something to blow up, but not surprising given their nature. But somewhere deep inside a cave, hiding behind diamond ore there lies a man, a man named Herobrine. But this man is not your everyday mob, no this one has many more secrets. Herobrine is a man with no feelings, for he is actually an undead mob. But Herobrine still has fans. There is one girl. This girl's name is Enderbelle. ''Enderbelle?'' you ask, well this isn,t your everyday player. She has a dark secret not even her boyfriend, Steve, knows about. She's part Enderman.

This is her story...

"It's so cold out here..." she said in a soft voice.

''Yeah..." replied her boyfriend Steve. Their conversation was dead, there was no doubting that. They just didn't connect. "CREEPER!" Steve said as he threw himself and his girlfriend to the ground so they wouldn't be seen by the explosive mob.

''I got this, stay here.'' Enderbelle said as she leapt out of the brush. But Steve wouldn't let her go, at least not alone.

''I'm coming with you!''

''No, you're not!'' Enderbelle argued with him. ''Fine get yourself killed, see if i care.'' She almost cried, but instead she laughed. ''Why do boys think they're so much stonger than us."

''Enderbelle!'' Steve yelped as he tried to grab a piece of her shirt to hold her back.

'' Enderbelle!'' Steve was now screaming, but Enderbelle didn't seem to notice.

As she got closer to the creeper, Steve could hear the hissing getting louder and all he could do was just stand there and watch. Time seemed to stop as Enderbelle jumed up in the air to come to a kneel behind the creeper with her sword propped up on its tip .Steve watched in horror as his girlfriend just sat there as the creeper's hissing got louder. Suddenly she just dissapeared and the confused creeper stopped hissing. But before the creeper could turn around Enderbelle appeared behind him.

''Surprise.'' Enderbelle said before brutally chopping off the creepers head. She put away her sword that was now covered with gunpowder from killing the creeper. Steve came rushing towards his girlfriend and wrapped her in a tight hug.

''I thought I would never see you again.'' Steve said as he squeezed her tighter. She wanted to move but she didn't because she felt safe and cared about again. ''Come home, right now, Enderbelle.'' Steve started, "We're done with our walk."

When they got home they burst into a giant argument about what had just happened.

"What the creeper was that!'' Steve said in a furious voice. ''What are you talking about, I just saved your life!''

''Well you could've ended yours!''

''Well I'm sorry I had to be part Enderman!''

Steve just stopped and started to pull his sword, but his now ex-girlfriend teleported again and took it from him before he could do anything dumb.

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks after their break-up and Enderbelle was tired of trying to make things right and eventually just gave up with Steve. Enderbelle decided to move on with her life and began to build a new house. She was mining for more supplies when all of a sudden she struck diamonds!

She started to mine the diamonds but then remembered that she only had a stone pickaxe so she had to turn around to get the iron one.

She came back with it and started to mine but as soon as she mined the first block she found a man sitting in a room with pure white eyes that appeared to glow.

''H-Hi'' She said trying to be friendly.

''Hello...'' The strange man murmered.

''My name's Enderbelle.'' She said as she extended her hand out to shake hands with the strange fellow.

But he didn't say a word and just pushed her hand away.

'' Wh-What's yours?'' She asked, again trying to be polite.

'_Did I say something wrong_?' she thought to herself.

'' No...You didn't say anything wrong, I'm just...not that talkative.''

Startled, Enderbelle's eyes widened in disbelief. ''But how did you know what I was thinking?''

The man's head tilted to the side slightly as he seemed to think about it a moment. ''I...I really don't know." He responded slowly. "I really don't know..what's wrong with me.''

''Well if it helps, I don't think there's anything wrong with you.'' Enderbelle assured softly.

The man just sighed.''Well thanks but...''

''But what?''

''But I'm different.'' he finally admitted.

''Different how?" Enderbelle wondered aloud.

''I'm just different and one little girl's opinion won't help that matter.'' the man's voice began to sound irritable, which was a change from the almost monotone one he'd used before.

''Well would it help if I were to be your friend?'' she suggested almost playfully as she made her way in.

''Okay.'' He said as a semi-smile began to spread across his face

''By the way, the name's Herobrine.''

Chapter 3

''So this is your house?'' Enderbelle said as she took in her surroundings. The dwelling was a modest but impressive constuct.

''Yeah I know, It's a work in progress but-'' Herobrine began, but Enderbelle cut him off as she exclaimed: ''What do you mean? It's amazing!''

''You really think so?'' he asked, a bit unsure. She really liked his house?

''Yes! I mean just look at this place!'' Enderbelle tried not to gush but could not help herself. The layout of the house was similar to one she would have built herself. She walked over to a bookshelf that was placed against the left hand side of the room. She ran her fingers along the spines of the many books that lined the shelves.

_'Fire Protection, Feather Falling, Knock Back...' _A very impressive collection indeed.

''Why don't you come and just sit down.'' he said as he walked in the kitchen to get some food for his guest.

''Oh...Okay.'' Enderbelle said, moving from the bookshelf to sit in a nearby couch and waited for him to come back.

''Hi there, I'm Herman the dog what's your name?''

Enderbelle was obviously shocked by the talking animal.''Herobrine?!''

''What?'' Herobrine's voice called from the kitchen.

"Why is there a talking dog?"

Herobrine walked back into the room with an arm full of snacks.'' What, you mean Herman? He was enchanted with the ability of speech by a witch that we encountered one day. You don't have to worry about him, he wouldn't hurt a fly.''

''Oh..." Enderbelle gave a sigh of relief. "That isn't weird at all." she rolled her eyes and smiled at Herobrine.

''Well here's what I thought you might like, so...'' Herobrine passed her a budder apple and a bucket of milk.

''Is it too much food for you?'' He said as he plopped down on the couch beside her.

''Oh no it's fine.'' Enderbelle assured him with a smile before taking a bite from the delicious, budder fruit. (LOL Sky reference)e

''Oh good.'' He replied.

Hours later Enderbelle fell asleep and she leaned over to hold Herobrine.

At that moment a peice of Herobrine's dark heart filled with kindness and as this happened you could start to faintly see his pupils. He held Enderbelle closely but being careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

Chapter 4

Enderbelle finally woke up to the sight of Herobrine watching her.

''Hey Enderbelle, I want you to see something.'' He said as he walked to the door and pointed to the entrance of the cave.

''Okay?...'' She said in a confused voice as she followed him out of the door.

''Look.'' he said, still pointing.

''At what?'' Enderbelle wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to be looking at.

''Everything around you.''

Gradually, Enderbelle's eyes adjusted to where she could see what Herobrine was showing her. "Wow it's so pretty.'' she exclaimed. She could see the sun's rays slowly creeping through the cave's entrance and in its wake there were diamonds lining the walls, sparkling brightly in the sun.

''I know," Herobrine nudged her to get her attention. When she looked at him he motioned toward the door. "Let's go back in shall we?"

"Actually I wanted to show you my house.'' Enderbelle said.

Herobrine blinked in surprise. It was a first for him. He'd never really associated with other players before. This girl was different from all the other players he had encountered before. ''Okay, sure.''

So they began their trek back to where Enderbelle had began constructing her own house. It was a bit of a journey. Had they really came that far away from her property the night before? It hadn't seemed like it, but apparently they had. They got to the house and after a quick tour of the half-constructed interior, they began a conversation about just random things.

''Hey, Herobrine.''

"Yeah?"

''I think you're really cool.''

''Thank yo-'' Herobrine's words broke off as Enderbelle had surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

As she pulled away, she noticed the look of shock in Herobrine's face. Did he really not know how awesome he was. She'd only just met him and she could see it.

Herobrine could feel another section of his evil heart be filled with good. He was about to say something when Steve walked up with a flower in his hand, wanting to apoligize but as soon as he saw her with another man he just dropped the flower and walked out the door. Enderbelle heard the slamming of her front door, which was weird because they had left it open when coming inside earlier. Peering out the window, she caught sight of Steve storming through the brush as he made his way toward the forest biome. She gasped in shock as she realised what Steve must have seen.

She looked back at Herobrine and said: "I'm sorry, but there's something I need to take care of. Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes?"

Herobrine nodded as she rushed out the door and he thought to himself. _'I know what I did_.'

** Chapter 5**

She walked outside and saw the beautiful blue flower Steve had dropped after seeing them.

"Steve!" she shouted hoping to get a response but instead she got nothing but the sight of the boy getting farther and farther away.

"Steve!" she kept yelling but the obviously furious man just kept walking afraid to know the truth as a tear started to run down his cheek.

Eventually Enderbelle caught up with the boy that was now in tears.

"What do yo want from me!" Steve screamed in an enraged voice.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry you had to see me kiss him." Enderbelle apoligized in the most sincere voice possible.

"YOU KISSED HIM!"Steve screamed as he started to punch a tree to let out his anger.

"What I thought you knew!"

"Well where in the Nether did you get that idea?!"

"Look okay I'm sorry, it was just a little peck on the cheek."

"Peck on the cheek my a-"Steve was punched in the face before he could finish and totally K.

"I'm sorry... it's just that he was screaming at you and-''

"Relax, i'ts okay. I was about to do the same thing anyway but you saved me the trouble, thanks. Only a real friend would do that for me."Enderbelle said as she hugged him on the neck.

"Right... friends."Herobrine said in a somewhat depressed mannor.

Herobrine suddenly fell to the ground holding his stomach and groaned.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?Enderbelle exclaimed as she checked on Herobrine.

"I'm fine. You should just check on Steve."Herobrine asured her, trying to calm her nerves.

"Augh!"Herobrine screamed out in pain as if he had one heart left.

"I'm sorry Herobrine but I'm taking you and Steve to the doctor right now.

It was about 1500 when they got to the nearest village so it was quite the journey."I'm not really sure this is such a good idea."Herobrine said in an unsure voice as he stumbled into the village with the still half knocked-out Steve over one shoulder while holding his side.

Chapter 6

They got into the village but strangely everyone kept running from the group of people.

Was it because Herobrine was holding a knocked-out Steve? Or was it something else?

"Herobrine,what's going on? Why are they running from us?"Enderbelle asked curiously.

"Nothing! Just keep moving."Herobrine said in an irritable tone.

"Um, are you alright?" Enderbelle wanted to know.

"NO!" Herobrine replied loudly.

"Alright fine..."

"I'm sorry. It's just that- Well you wouldn't understand." Herobrine tried to explain but couldn't go through with it.

"I would't understand what? Yes i would. Tell me!" Enderbelle snapped at him.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you."Herobrine sighed.

" .HEROBRINE."He said in a terrifying tone.

"Augh!"Herobrine said as he dropped poor Steve on the hard ground screaming in pain.

Suddenly everyone in the village took interest in the group. A farmer walked up and picked up poor Steve and said:"Follow me, I'll show you where the doctor is.

"Come on Herobrine."Enderbelle said as she held him up right so he could walk.

"This is it just make sure he hasn't got anymore patients and make sure he's home."The farmer said as he dropped Steve off on the front step.

"Oh, thanks."Enderbelle said to thank the strange villager.

"What do you want- oh customers I see. Well just lay those two on the bed and you tell me what happened."The doctor said seeming to know exactly who was hurt and who was perfectly fine.

"Thank you so much they probably would've died if you weren't here."Enderbelle rambled on.

"No Blue Boy would've survived but White Eyes over here would've died without medical attention."

"You mean Herobrine? What's wrong with him?"

"Well I think the story would be much better if he told it himself."

"Um... Okay then. Let's hear it."

"Well I used to be a-a, a murderer and before you say anything let me finish. So when I met you I was well, uh, going to kill you, but..."Herobrine wanted to go on but was afraid of getting slapped by Enderbelle.

Enderbelle's eyes widened"So let me get this straight. You were going to kill me?"

"I said let me finish. Anyway, I was going to kill you but then...how should I put this, I found you pretty cool. The doctor can just take it from here now."Herobrine said in the least awkward tone possible.

" Well it seems White Eyes has a condition called EvilHydrosis."The doctor informed the Enderwoman.

"English please?"Enderbelle asked sarcastically.

"He's having the evil drained out of him little by little with each kind act that comes upon him from another player or vise virsa."The doctor explained.

"Um... Yeah that totally makes sense."Enderbelle said again being sarcastic.

"Well actually, that makes a lot of sense, you see, this is a very rare condition where a player falls in love with a mob, and it can only happen if they're in love. Nothing more, nothing less."The doctor stated.

"Wait wait wait, so I'm in love with him and I don't even know it?"Enderbelle said as her eyes widened.

"Correction, you don't know it YET."The doctor added.

"Guilty as charged."Herobrine smirked.

After Steve had been admitted, Enderbelle and Herobrine left the doctor's house in order to go buy supplies for their trip back to their houses. Both were silent as they walked side by side down the street, every once in a while Enderbelle would look out of the corner of her eye at Herobrine. She didn't know what to say and was feeling oddly shy around the mob now that the doctor had gave his little revelation.

Herobrine could feel Enderbelle's eyes on him every few steps they made and it was beginning to annoy him. The silence was also a bit annoying as well. Strangely enough, he actually missed Enderbelle's ramblings from earlier. Unable to take the silence and glances any longer, Herobrine reached over and grabbed Enderbelle by the arm and pulled the startled woman into the nearest alleyway.

Enderbelle squeaked in surprise at the move, then felt her body being shoved against the wall of a building. Herobrine towered over her, holding both arms with his hands, effectively trapping her.

"What?" Herobrine demanded. When Enderbelle looked up at him, confused, he elaborated on the question. "What is the matter with you? Why are you not blathering about this or the other like before? You are being strangely quiet all of a sudden and it's seriously getting on my nerves."

Enderbelle was speechless for a moment before finally shaking off her shock and looked away from Herobrine's peircing gaze to gather her thoughts. Looking back at him, she let out a sigh as she said, "I just... don't know what to say around you."

Herobrine blinked. "You're kidding." he said, "You didn't seem to have that problem earlier. The whole journey here you were full of things to say. You were a fountain of knowledge and now suddenly you can't think of anything to say?"

Enderbelle's eyes narrowed at Herobrine's sarcastic tone. "Well you're not exactly Mr. Talkative yourself so who are you to judge me!" Jerking her arms away from his grasp, Enderbelle stomped out of the alley and heading on towards the blacksmith's shop as Herobrine stared after her.

Chapter 7

To Be Continued...

(LOL Cliff hanger, anyway we have some future ideas you can read and help us with below if your interested.)

Chapter -

''Now that we have you we can finally capture... Herobrine.'' Hissed The King of Creepers.

''Ssso how do you like your cage? Hmm?''

''Your breath stinks.'' Snapped Enderbelle

Enderbelle's sassy comeback temporarily silenced the king but after a moment he chuckled evilly. "Oooh, you're a fiery one, aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it, Sir Lisps-a-Lot." Enderbelle smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

Herobrine finnaly caught up with the Endermiss and when he actually got her to talk to him he apoligized so he could get this crazy night done and over with.

"That'll be 300 emeralds."Said the blacksmith that had summed up their outraigious total.

"What?!"Herobrine and Enderbelle said in unison.

"Well 3 pairs of diamond armor, 6 cakes, and a jukebox including the discs... so yeah."The villager explained.

"We didn't order ANY of that."Enderbelle protested.

"Oh well um uh... hehe..."The villager sputtered as he threw a smoke bomb that faded to reveal the villager pulling books from the book shelf, and when he realised he was being seen he quickly threw down another smoke bomb and seemed to disapear into thin air.

Herobrine looked at Enderbelle confused and exclaimed:"What was that all about?"

Enderbelle suddenly looked into her satchel and realised all of the emeralds, diamonds, and other trading materials were gone, leaving 1 gold nugget.

"That son of a female dog!"Enderbelle yelled.

"He's dead!"Herobrine added.

The pair had caught the villager and he got beat up... badly... very badly... and Herobrine made sure of that.

Enderbelle had to pull the phsycotic Herobrine away from the now helpless villager so he wouldn't kill him.

"Come on just 1 more kick to the head."Herobrine said whilst being held by what seemed like the entire village... because the other one was the one he was after.

Herobrine eventually got loose and went for the villager but he was up and out of there. He made it as far as the center of town when Herobrine caught him again and proceeded to whale on the unfortunate soul.

"That boyfriend of yours sure is strong."A stranger informed Enderbelle.

The word boyfriend spun around in her head for a moment before she finally turned around and slapped the man but then soon realising it wasn't a man. Somehow, despite the lack of arms, the Creeper grabbed Enderbelle and threw her over its... shoulder(?) and raced off with the shocked girl as ten villagers were prying Herobrine off of the unsucessful theif who was lying prone in the middle of the town square.

Herobrine wrestled himself away from the arms holding him as he tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths and counting to ten. After a couple minutes he finally succeeded.

"Come on Enderbelle I need to take you home." Herobrine heard no response and quickly whipped around to find that Enderbelle wasn't there or anywhere nearby. "Enderbelle!Enderbelle!" Herobrine exclaimed hopelessly looking around trying to find the woman. Herobrine did something he hadn't thought he would do ever again... He called Notch.

"Um Notch? Hello are you there?"

"Herobrine?"

"Yeah it's me."

"I thought you said you were never gonna call me again last Spring?"

"Well things have changed since then so..."

Notch knew what he wanted or at least he thought he did because the words that came out of Herobrine's mouth utterly shocked Notch.

"I need your help to save this girl I like."

"WHAT!?"Notch started laughing at just the though of his demonic best friend liking someone.

"It's not funny, I really like this girl, okay?"Herobrine defended.

Notch started to make kissy sounds over the phone.

"Well I see you still haven't gotten any more mature."Herobrine picked.

"And I see you still haven't lost that short temper of yours."Notch bullied back.

Herobrine started to growl and this wasn't just "STOP"growling either. This was a deep pure tiger-like growl that only Herobrine could pull off.

"Hey you can "growl" yourself because Notch Jededeia Dunnbar is his own man."

"Your middle name is Jededeia?"

"Um... I don't know how to answer that."

"Whatever just help me find Enderbelle please."

"Enderbelle?.. wait a minute I know who your talking about."

"You do?"Herobrine was shocked to hear this.

"Herobrine what were you growling at?"Notch asked wanting an answer.

"I'm growling at creepers... and lots of them."Herobrine said as he hung up the phone.

"Wait. WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8

''Now that we have you we can finally capture... Herobrine.'' Hissed The King of Creepers.

''Ssso how do you like your cage?''

''Your breath stinks.'' Snapped Enderbelle

Enderbelle's sassy comeback temporarily silenced the king but after a moment he chuckled evilly. "Oooh, you're a fiery one, aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it, Sir Lisps-a-Lot." Enderbelle smirked.

Her sassy comeback temporarily silenced the king before he recovered and exclaimed, "My name is Lance, I'll have you know. Now silence as I plot your demise once I have captured Herobrine!"

After the creeper was finished with his monolouge he went to his throne room to plan how they should lure Herobrine so they could keep him as a slave.

Enderbelle could just enough hear their conversation so she put her ear to the wall and listened.

"Well maybe we could ask him nicely and he will do it." The apparantly retarded creeper suggested. The king was enraged when he heard this stupid plan,"You are an idiot! Off with your head!"The creeper exclaimed. The gaurds took the creeper away and I'd rather not recall the rest.

As the lackey Creeper was being led away, a commotion erupted drawing Enderbelle's, as well as the Creeper king's attention.

"Herobrine? Herobrine!"Enderbelle exclaimed when she saw Herobrine punch a creeper in the face and unlocked the cage door. When Enderbelle got out Herobrine pulled her into a deep kiss. Her eyes widened and she pulled away.

"Wh-wh-what?" Enderbelle stuttered

"I'm sorry, I just..." Herobrine trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck in shame.

"Let's just leave." Herobrine suggested, trying to change the subject.

"No, no, I'd like to hear what you have to say about that." Enderbelle said grabbing his arm, not letting him leave just yet.

"Well, it, it just felt right..." Herobrine said still rubbing the back of his neck.

Enderbelle felt the butterflies that were in her stomache when she had first met the boy start to flutter around in her stomache. She fought them down and continued.

"Well, if you thought it was right..." Enderbelle leaned over and pulled Herobrine into another kiss, this one more passionate than the one before. His eyes widened. Wow he really didn't see that coming.

She pulled away and continued "Then you were right."

Herobrine's face lit up with a smile and he scooped Enderbelle into his arms, intending to leave the Creeper King's lair. He paused when he saw the king of the Creepers at the door, blocking the exit.

"You think you can get away that easily?" The Creeper King bellowed. "You are not going anywh- oof!" Herobrine didn't even bother to put Enderbelle down as he kicked the Creeper through the door and continued on his way.

"You'll pay for that, Herobrine!" the fallen monarch cried from his prone position. If he'd had arms he'd surely be shaking a fist in Herobrine's direction. "When I get off of this floor, I'm going to- Argh! Oof.. Eesh... Ouch...DIMWITS!" He said as he was trampled by his own guards who had raced after the escaping couple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They ran for a while until Herobrine couldn't run anymore. Enderbelle suddenly remembered that she was one part Enderman. She then teleported... into a club? Everyone stopped dancing and started to scream and run in circles.

"Herman?!" Herobrine saw his dog on the stage dancing with... girls? Why, just, just why, of all the people that could have been there, among them was his own best friend. He put Enderbelle down, walked over, and grabbed him by the paw.

"Hey what do you think your'e- oh it's, he-he, (gulp) you." Herman stammered.

"Shut up and come with me!" Herobrine said, irritated as he dragged the dog over to the woman he had put down just a minute before."Come on, let's go!" He grumbled.

"I have just one question for you, Enderbelle." Herobrine started, once they'd exited the building.

"Okay, what is it?" Enderbelle allowed him to go on.

"Why didn't you just do that before?" He continued.

"Um... It was a no teleporting zone." She lied as she hung her head in shame. She had a pretty good reason to lie. She had wanted him to find her, so he would kiss some odd reason he bought it but just, why?

Herobrine wanted to laugh but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He knew the reason Enderbelle hadn't escaped herself but didn't want her to know that he knew. Not yet at least.

They were heading back, Herman in tow, when a couple of Skeletons approached. They were unusually tiny and wearing 'Steve heads" and blue shirts.

"Clink Clonk Clunk!" which in Skeletonese means 'Trick or Treat!"

Behind the two small skeletons was one large one who was gripping its bow as it guarded the pint sized skellies.

"Oh, no," Enderbelle moaned. "Is it Halloween already?

They started to slowley back away when they bumped into an even larger family of zomies behind them.

"Moan. Give us all your candy "The smallest zomie stated ."OLD MAN!

Herobrine's nose began to twitch. He suddenly screamed out: "I'M 26 FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" His eyes also began to glow a bright white.

"Herobrine, calm dowm!" Enderbelle said while gripping his shoulders.

He settled and his eyes went back to normal. They walked away from the group, after giving them the candy Enderbelle had been keeping as a snack for later.

Shortly after, a little girl walked up in a cat costume. Herobrine looked her right in the eyes and melted. She had great big puppy-eyes and was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. His body began to shake. At that moment Enderbelle saw it happen.

She saw the demon run out of Herobrine's body and play a scene from what looked like Beta Minecraft. She saw a man in a red shirt and a woman with him. They kissed proving they were a couple. She then saw a skeleton shoot the woman in the back. She fell to the ground, her boyfriend falling with her, denying the truth. She saw the demon rush into the man's body and saw his eyes turn a bright white. She saw the man run away and the scene followed. The man started building a house inside of a cave. When the house was done, The man took some diamond ore from a chest not too far away. He covered up his entrance with the diamond ore. The scene still followed inside and behind the diamonds. He stripped off his shirt. Enderbelle blushed a bright red at seeing the man shirtless. He threw away the other shirt and put on another shirt, this one being blue. Enerbelle blushed again when she realised she had seen Herobrine shirtless. He did on the other hand have huge muscles.

Enderbelle blushed at her own thoughts. She then remembered his ability to read minds. Oh crap, she couldn't stop thinking of embarrasing things. He's so hot. He's a GREAT kisser. Wow His muscles were like grapefruits.

The demon that had exited Herobrine's body ran off into the woods and disappeared.

Herobrine got up and looked at Enderbelle. "So, my muscles are like grapefruits, huh?" Enderbelle blushed until her entire face was red.

"Well, your... ehem... er... umm..." he said, trailing off because he knew if he completed that sentence he was as good as dead.

"My what?" Enderbelle asked, her face still red in embarrassment.

"Well, you know... your... um..." his eyes trailed to below the collar of her shirt.

Enderbelle's eyes widened before narrowing in indignation. Herobrine cringed as even Herman started to laugh at the predicament his master had gotten himself into.

Enderbelle raised her hand to deliver the well deserved slap Herobrine knew would be coming but stopped as she remembered something they had forgotten.

"STEVE!"

"NOT MY PENGUIN!"

With that exclamation, Steve awoke and jumped from the bed he had been laying in for hours. He looked around, confused about where he was and how he had gotten there. He spied a villager in a white coat standing at the doorway with a clipboard in his hand.

"Who are you?" Steve asked the villager. "Where am I?"

"I am Doctor Villager and you are in my clinic." the man with the relatively large nose said. Steve couldn't help but stare at his unibrow. The doctor removed a piece of paper from the clipboard and handed it to him.

"The bill." he said calmly and held out his hand, waiting for payment.

Steve's eyebrows hit the top of his head when he looked at the total of the bill.

"100,000 EMERALDS!"


End file.
